Wedding Bells
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Jealousy. Today is Fubuki and Gouenji wedding day, what will the day bring? Love? Hate? Or maybe both? Who knows the only way for you to find out is to read it. Hint of Mpreg so don't like don't read.


**First of all sorry for the sucky title!**

 **Before you read this story i made i would like to say thank you to Sadomasochist2716 (even if it was a little bit you still helped) and Otps are you really need (Who helped me get ideas on how to make this story) and also thank you everyone who was patient enough to wait until Christmas.**

 **Please don't sue me for the sucky title and we all know i don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

 **Everything in here is all my words.**

 **I think i put everything in so...**

 **ENJOY AND HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! ^-^**

~With Fubuki~

It was currently an hour before his and Gouenji wedding and he was currently freaking out.

"WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO MARRY ME, WHAT IF HE MADE A MISTAKE, WHAT IF I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!" Fubuki shouted.

"Fubuki-kun listen to me, my brother wants nothing more than to live with you for the rest of his life, he really and truly loves you." Yuuka said trying to calm him down.

"B-b-but-." He tried to say something but couldn't.

"Everything is going to be perfectly fine." Natsumi tried to reassure.

"But what if i mess up?" Fubuki said nervously.

"You won't, everything is going to be perfectly fine." Aki said smiling softly at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Haruna said softly.

Fubuki smiled at his brides maids and his maid of honor.

"Well okay then, but just one thing." He said.

"And what would that be?" Yuuka asked.

"WHY AM IN A DRESS?!" He shouted.

Fubuki was currently in a silk white, slightly poofy dress which had a ribbon tied into a bow at the back and white silk gloves that went to his forearm. He also was wearing a white rose choker and a white rose vail. and he was also wearing light amethyst purple eye-shadow and mascara and light pink with a slight hint of purple lip gloss (I hope i got that right. Me no wear make up.). And his hair was is like it was in season 3 and he was also wearing white flats.

While the maid of honor and bridesmaids are wearing white strapless cocktail dresses with an orange ribbon and light blue 5 inch heel.

"Because you look cute in a dress." Yuuka replied happily.

The other girls agreed with Yuuka.

Speaking of Yuuka, she was thinking of the time when she found out that Fubuki was going to be her brother-in-law.

~Flashback~

~3rd person~

 _Yuuka was currently on her way to Raimon Junior high's Football clubroom, hoping to find her brother there since come on he is a football freak like Endou._

 _She then came across a huge building._

 _She stared at it, and then prepared to walk towards it until._

" _Yuuka-chan!" Someone yelled._

 _Yuuka looked in the direction of the voice and saw blue haired woman._

" _Haruna, it's nice to see you again." Yuuka said smiling at the older woman._

" _It's good to see you too." Haruna said as soon as she was in front of the younger girl._

" _So what brings you here?" Haruna asked her._

" _I came to see if Onii-chan is here." She replied._

" _Hmm i don't think i have seen him today but Endou might, i could take you to him if you like?" Haruna asked._

" _If you don't mind. I still don't know my way around here too well yet." Yuuka said smiling sheepishly._

" _it's no problem at all, just follow me." Haruna said smiling._

 _Yuuka then started to follow Haruna to the indoors football pitch._

 _~When they get there~_

" _Endou-kun, guess who is here!" Haruna shouted._

 _Everyone turned to look at her. Did i forget to mention they were in the middle of practice, well now you know._

" _Yuuka-chan it is good to see you again." Endou said to the younger Gouenji._

" _it's good to see you too Endou but have you seen my brother?" She asked._

" _No but he and Fubuki should be here any minute now." He said to her._

" _Okay, if you don't mind could i stay here and wait?" She asked._

" _Sure you can wait here." Endou smiled._

" _So how are you and Kazemaru i mean Ichirouta doing?" She asked trying to make conversation._

" _We are doing very well, we just found out that we or well Ichi is going to have a baby."_

" _THATS AMAZING!" She shouted in happiness._

" _I am so excited." Endou said grinning._

" _Well i wish you both the best of luck and happiness."_

" _Thank you." Endou said smiling softly._

" _Yuuka what are you doing here?" A voice asked interrupting their conversation._

 _Yuuka then turned around and saw…._

" _Well i am here to see you Onii-chan." Yuuka said to now identified Gouenji Shuuya._

" _Why?" He asked._

 _Yuuka pouted._

" _Is it a crime to visit my brother?" She asked._

" _No but you could have at least called." He said._

" _I TRIED CALLING YOU 10 TIMES!" She shouted._

" _Sorry." Was all Gouenji said._

" _SORRY, SORRY IS ALL YOU HAVE TO, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING THAT MADE YOU NOT PICK UP YOUR PHONE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!" Yuuka yelled._

" _Yuuka me and Shirou are getting married." Gouenji said._

" _AND IT ALSO SCARED ME THAT NOBODY KNEW WHERE-...What?" She asked._

" _Me and Shirou are getting married, the reason why i didn't pick up your calls was because me and Shirou had an argument then right after i proposed to him." Gouenji (Shuuya) explained, holding Fubuki's hand and smiled at him lovingly/softly._

" _That is….AMAZING!" Yuuka screamed in happiness, while jumping up and down in excitement._

 _Fubuki and Gouenji smiled at each other._

" _That's amazing Gouenji, Fubuki. Congratulations." Both Endou and Haruna said, congratulating the now to soon to be married couple._

" _Thank you Endou, Haruna." Fubuki said smiling at the two._

" _We have so much planning to do, who is doing what? When is it going to be? Where is it going to be held?" Yuuka said panicking as if it was her own wedding._

" _Don't worry Yuuka-chan, me and Shuuya already have that much planned out. Also Yuuka, Endou, Haruna me and Shuuya would like to ask you something?" Fubuki asked._

" _Sure, what is it?" They asked._

" _Endou, will you please be my best man?" Gouenji asked._

" _YES ABSOLUTELY!" Endou shouted in happiness._

" _And will you Yuuka be my maid of honor and Haruna be one of my bridesmaids." Fubuki asked the two girls._

" _YES!" They squealed._

" _Oh and also Onii-chan, Fubuki i hope you know that since you two are getting married that i am going to be your wedding planner." Yuuka said in a matter of fact tone._

 _Fubuki looked at his soon to be husband as if saying 'CALLED IT!'_

 _Gouenji just sighed and just let fate take it's course, which is a decision that he might regret in future._

" _Hey how about we get everybody together and tell them the news while catching up." Fubuki suggested._

 _Everyone agreed with him._

 _While they were talking the whole Raimon football club was at a complete loss. They had absolutely no idea what has happened/is happening._

~End of Flashback~

Yuuka smiled at the memory.

'I can't believe it has been 2 ½ half months since then.' She thought.

"Yuuka, can i tell you something?" The soon to be married bride asked.

"Sure brother." Yuuka said smiling.

"I want to say, i am happy to have a sibling again, i miss Atsuya so much but i know he wants me to be happy but i never thought i would have another sibling even though it's not by blood. And lastly i promise to take care of your brother." Fubuki said to her.

Yuuka smiled and started to tear up.

"I know that you will and i also know Atsuya would be really happy for you if he was here." She replied.

"Let's change the topic, shall we?" The soon to be Gouenji asked.

"Yes we shall. I still can't believe Onii-chan and you decided that your wedding should be held at the Holy Road Stadium." Yuuka said in disbelief.

"Why? You should have saw that coming, we are a bunch of football freaks after all." Fubuki said chuckling a little.

"You know what, i should have. Next topic, it's so cute that your wedding is on the 24th of December, the second day of the year which is meant for love." Yuuka squealed in happiness.

The other girls soon joined in with her, leaving Fubuki to sigh and sweatdrop.

a few minutes later the girls then recomposed themselves.

"Ahem i think we should leave now, we wouldn't want to be late now would we." Natsumi said.

Everyone in the room agreed with her.

"Come on everyone, let's go to the car." Aki said ushering everyone out.

When entering the car the soon to be Gouenji Shirou thought.

'i really can't believe this is happening.' In disbelief.

Now let's go to the boys shall we.

~With the boys at the Holy Road Stadium~

Much like Fubuki, Gouenji was freaking out.

"Guys i don't know if i can do this, what if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he still angry at me and is doing this to punish me? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T SHOW UP?" Gouenji shouted.

Gouenji was currently wearing a plain white dressed shirt with a navy blue tie and black blazer and dressed pants and black leather shoes (?). His hair is spiked up (like in the anime) but only a little bit of hair was hanging out (?).

Kidou then smacked him over the head.

"Gouenji-senpai you should know already that Fubuki-san isn't like that." Toramaru said trying to knock some sense into him.

"But-" He was about to say something but he was cut off by Kidou.

"You asked him to marry and he said yes, right?"

"Yes" Gouenji answered.

"If he said yes then that means he loves you." Kidou continued.

"I guess you are right but-" He was cut off yet again but not by Kidou but by Endou.

"There is no but's about it. The exact same thing happened to me and Ichi, we doubted that the other wanted to marry each other and now look where we are we have a little baby on the way." He said trying to give Gouenji some confidence.

Gouenji sighed.

"I really don't know where i would be if i didn't have friends like you."

'Probably not about to marry Fubuki-senpai.' The ace striker of Hakuren thought in jealousy.

The only reason why he was there was because Fubuki asked him to be one of the Junior Groomsmen while Gouenji asked Tsurugi Kyousuke.

He along with Tsurugi were wearing something similar to Gouenji but instead of a navy blue tie it was an orange tie and they had blue and white flowers in their blazers breast pocket.

Gouenji also asked Kidou and Toramaru to be the Groomsmen which they happily accepted.

Endou, Kidou and Toramaru were wearing something similar to the Junior Groomsmen but instead of a orange tie it was a light blue tie and instead of blue and white flowers they also had orange and white flowers in their breast pocket of their blazer.

"Let's not think about that, now lets greet some of the guests before the wedding starts." Kidou said.

Gouenji agreed, he then fixed his tie then went to greet some of the guests.

When Gouenji, Kidou, Endou and Toramaru went to greet the guests (Which is basically the whole of Inazuma Eleven).

The first person they went talked to was Hiroto and Midorikawa who was with their adopted son Kariya.

And Tsurugi went to his brother.

While they were doing that Yukimura then remembered when he found out about his senpais engagement. It broke his heart when he found out.

~Flashback~

~Yukimura Pov~

 _I was currently practicing at mine and Fubuki-senpai's special training spot._

 _I wonder where Fubuki-senpai is? Could it be that he doesn't want to train me anymore?! Well i wouldn't blame him if he did i mean i did go against him after all._

 _But a part of me doesn't want senpai to come, every time he is around me my heart beats faster and faster every time i see him. i already know that i am in love with Fubuki-senpai and i already know that i can never be with him but it can't hurt to try…..right?_

 _After a few minutes of practicing i saw Fubuki-senpai but he wasn't alone he was with a man with platinum blond hair and black eyes, i soon recognized him as the holy emperor._

 _I wonder why the holy emperor is with Fubuki-senpai? I guess i am about to find out._

" _So this is where the accident happened? and also your special training spot that Endou and others found you?" The holy emperor asked looking at senpai._

 _Fubuki-senpai nodded._

" _Yes this is where Endou and the others found me 10 years ago and where...an avalanche took the lives of my parents and twin brother…." Senpai said sadly._

 _WHAAAT! Senpai had a twin brother! I didn't know that._

 _The holy emperor then puts his hand on Fubuki-senpais shoulder. I couldn't help but feel immense jealousy when he did that._

" _Shirou, please don't be upset, you know Atsuya wouldn't want you to be unhappy know would you." The holy emperor said._

 _HOW DARE HE! He called Fubuki-senpai by his first name! I will kill him and i don't care if he is the holy emperor! But at least i know that Fubuki-senpai twin brother name was Atsuya._

" _I know Shuuya-kun yet i always feel upset whenever i think about it." Fubuki-senpai said softly._

 _Huh? who is Shuuya?_

" _Yukimura there is someone i want to introduce you to." Senpai said gesturing over to the holy emperor._

 _But i already know the holy emperor, why does Senpai want to introduce me to the holy emperor?_

" _Yukimura-kun this is Gouenji Shuuya my fiance." Senpai said hugging the holy emperor._

 _Gouenji Shuuya as in the ace striker from Inazuma Japan! Wait FIANCE!_

 _I don't know how many times my heart cracked but i can it was a lot._

 _I then decided to play happy._

" _THAT'S GREAT FUBUKI-SENPAI! CONGRATULATIONS!" I shouted in fake happiness, trying to hold back the tears._

" _And me and Shuuya-kun were hoping that you will be one of the Junior Groomsmen." Senpai said hopefully._

" _SURE I WILL DO IT!"_

 _I would do anything for Senpai even give up my own happiness._

" _I am glad Yuki-kun." Senpai then hugged me._

 _Senpai called me by my nickname he hasn't done that since i went against him._

 _I am happy that senpai hugged me at least._

" _Thank you Yukimura for doing this." The holy emperor said smiling at me._

" _It's nothing." I faked smiled._

" _We will tell you everything later, okay?" Senpai asked._

 _I nodded not trusting myself to talk._

" _Okay, we have to go now Yuki-kun, but we will talk later, right?" Senpai asked._

" _Right." I said._

" _Okay bye Yuki-kun." Senpai said waving and leaving._

 _The holy emperor waved bye as well and left with Fubuki-senpai._

 _When they were out of sight i let my tears loose._

 _I curled up into a ball then started sobbing my heart out._

' _Why did it have to turn out like this?' I thought._

 _Like i thought i can never be with him._

 _And also it does hurt to try…._

~End of Flashback~

~End of Yukimura's Pov~

After that Yukimura swore to himself that he will never fall love again. Fearing to be hurt again.

Suddenly his eyes connected with dark teal eyes, when he looked into those eyes he felt like he was trapped in a trance.

All of a sudden Yuuka came in and announced that the bride (Fubuki) was there.

Yukimura then tore his eyes away from the dark teal eyes and went into position along with Tsurugi, Kidou, Endou, Toramaru and Gouenji.

~Short timeskip to when Fubuki enters~

The wedding music then started to play signaling everyone that the bride was about to enter.

Everyone held their breaths as the doors opened.

Then out came Fubuki who had a very heavy blush on his face, in a wedding dress and holding on to blue and orange roses and lilies and white flowers.

Everybody then gasped at how beautiful Fubuki looked but the most surprised on was the one and only Gouenji Shuuya.

Hibiki then started walking Fubuki down the aisle to his soon to be husband.

When Fubuki reached the end he gave his flowers to his maid of honor Yuuka and said thank you to Hibiki for walking him down the aisle and then turned to face Gouenji.

"You look beautiful." Gouenji whispered to Fubuki.

"And you look handsome." Fubuki whispered back.

Then they both then smiled and one another and then joined hands and started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today blah blah blah-"

~Timeskip to the ring exchange~

"Okay now for the ring exchange." The priest said.

Yuuka then gave Gouenji the bride's ring.

The ring was a silver band ring with half a heart shaped into in with a small silver gem inside the heart.

"Okay now Gouenji Shuuya repeat after me."

"I, Gouenji Shuuya, give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"I, Gouenji Shuuya, give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Gouenji repeated.

Fubuki then replied with.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made."

Gouenji then slid the ring onto Fubuki's ring finger.

"Now it's Fubuki Shirou turn." The priest said.

Endou then gave Fubuki the groom's ring.

The groom's ring looks exactly the same as the bride's ring.

"Now repeat after me. I, Fubuki Shirou, give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"I, Fubuki Shirou, give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Fubuki repeated.

Gouenji then replied with the same thing Fubuki did.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made."

Fubuki then slid the ring onto Gouenji ring finger.

They both smiled at each other.

"Now for the i do's" The priest said.

"Gouenji Shuuya, do you take Fubuki Shirou to be your wedded "wife", to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort her, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." He replied smiling at Fubuki

"Fubuki Shirou, do you take Gouenji Shuuya to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Fubuki answered smiling at Gouenji.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and "wife" you may now kiss the "bride""

Once the priest said that both Gouenji and Fubuki passionately kissed.

Everyone started clapping or cheering.

Gouenji and Fubuki then parted and smiled at each other.

Everyone then started making their way to the reception.

While watching the wedding take place Yukimura's heart broke even more.

While walking Yukimura wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone.

"I am sorry." Yukimura apologized to the person.

"No it's fine." The owner of the voice said.

Yukimura then looked at the person, it was a boy who had lightly tanned skin, violet hair with two bangs falling above his shoulders and 3 in front of his face, he also had dark teal eyes with black irises.

'Those eyes.' Yukimura thought.

"You are Kishibe Taiga the captain and forward for Kidokawa Seishuu." Yukimura said.

"I am and you are Yukimura Hyouga you are the ace striker for Hakuren." Kishibe said.

"I am and i am sorry again for bumping into you." Yukimura apologized again.

"And like i said before it's fine, if you want to make it up to me then let's play football together."Kishibe said.

"Okay." Yukimura said.

They then started to play football together about 15 minutes later everybody who plays football started playing.

And about half an hour later it began to snow.

Everyone gasped.

Fubuki i mean Shirou then touched a snowflake, he then smiled at his new husband.

Gouenji smiled back at his love and started hugging him lovingly.

"This has to be the best day ever." The new Gouenji said.

"And it's going to get even better later."Gouenji said kissing Shirou neck.

"SHUUYA YOU PERVERT!"

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

 **What do you think?**

 **I don't really know too much on weddings so had to do A LOT of research, hopefully i got it accurate.**

 **If you have anything to ask me on the story feel free to ask away ^-^.**

 **Wow a month passed by fast, I AM SO HAPPY I GET TO SHARE THIS STORY WITH YOU!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
